HighschoolAGAIN
by Im-on-Edwards-Team
Summary: Edward and bella go back to highschool, but this time they have the grown up renesmee...and Bella wants to be a chearleader.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 1:

The family decided that we were to move and go to another place like Forks, and go to school again. But this time Renesmee would be with us. She has grown a lot and looks to be about 14 or 15. So she would probably be a freshman or sophomore. Carlisle and Esme had already enrolled us in school so we had that night to just hang out for a while. Earlier that day Edward and me went to go pick out a crouch rocket so we wouldn't have to 'drive' to school. We had bought the fastest they had and my god was it a freaking sweet bike!!!!

"Want to go for a ride Bella"? Edward had looked at me hopefully with a pouty face on…why does he always get his way so easily?

"If you want I'm bored any way". Before any body else could say anything he had me in his arms and we were heading for our garage. He must really want to ride this bike!

"Here". He handed me a helmet and I gave him a 'what do I need this for' look. "We are to young to ride without them and I want to keep this bike"! I grabbed the helmet and put it on my head. I had to admit that the helmet was almost as sweet as the bike. It was a fury of a very pale pink, black, and grey. Edward's was almost the same except that his had blue instead of pink. The bike was solid black with all the nuts and bolt and extras colored to match the helmets. Every body had just came out the door when I was about to get on after Edward. He started it up and you could tell it had a lot of power to it. Every body was looking at us like we were crazy for even planning on riding it to school.

"Rose, could we get one of those"? Emmett looked at rose with puppy eyes but rose just shook her head.

"There is no way I'm going to ruin my hair on one of those"! Next thing I knew Edward was backing us out and then I guess answering some ones thoughts, peeled out! We heard 'YEAH' from every one in the garage. We were speeding down the road at least almost doing 200 mph.

"How do you like it so far" I had no problem hearing Edward over the engine with my super sensitive hearing.

"I love it, but I prefer running with you, but to go to school this is perfect"!

When we got back to the house it was 5:00 a.m. and we were about to run out of gas so we had to get some before that. We walked inside and every one was quietly sitting in the living room looking bored.

"We are going to be down in a little bit then we can all head to school"! Edward yelled to them taking my head and running up stairs. We took a quick shower together and got dressed. Edward put on a white button up and rolled the sleeves up to his elbows, it made his muscles really stand out! Then put on some jeans. Me on the other hand put on some skinny jeans, a white button up shirt with silk blue cuffs, the shirt fit snuggly. With that I put on a silk matching blue vest. My shoes were Stilettos, blue to match also! When we came down stairs Alice looked at me proudly.

"Nice job Bella"!

"Why thank you Alice"!

"Can we go or what…I'm so bored"? Everybody turned to look at Emmett like 'DUH'.

"I guess that means this calls for a race"! I looked at Edward when he said that with a devilish grin on both our faces. Everybody took off running for their cars! Edward was already on and I was right behind him. We both had our helmets on in record time! We took off and with the others right behind us. We had to at least be doing 150 already not slowing! We were almost at the school when out of no where he popped a wheelie. They others were pretty far behind with a shocked look on their faces. I could already tell that the students that were already there could here us. But what I didn't know was what their faces looked like!

* * *

High School…again! Chapter 2

The look on people's faces was priceless! Edward pulled into o spot farthest from the school, facing the woods. He shut the bike off and we both took off our helmets and heard gasps. We got off the bike and were strapping our helmets to the seat when Alice and Jasper pulled in. Emmett and Rosalie were not far behind them.

"WE WON…In yals' face"! I just couldn't resist screaming that as they all stepped out. Edward wound his arm around my waist to worn me about all the other students. I turned to look at the parking lot and everybody, and when I say everybody I mean even the school grew eyes and was staring at us.

"That's because Edward was driving"! I turned to look at Emmett when he said that.

"What is that suppose to mean"? I heard Edward snicker in my ear at the tone of voice and look I was giving Emmett.

"Are you saying that we only won because Edward can drive better that I can"? I could feel Jasper trying to calm me and I shot him daggers (glares). He stopped.

"N-n-no-no Bella that is not what I meant"! I gave him the smuggest smirk I could give him! But of course Jacob and Renesmee just had to pull in before anything else could be said. They got out and already were showing major PDA!

"Are we going to wait for mom to rip Uncle Emmet's head off or go start our first school day"? of course Renesmee would forget to not say those specific words in public!

"As soon as Jacob gets his smelly 'paws' off you, sure"! I said the last part with an extra perky voice. Jacob immediately got the hint and just went for the hand instead. Everybody burst ou laughing extremely loud. We were all still laughing as we headed for the school. And of course with many watchful eyes! When we reached the door everybody in the cafeteria got silent. Emmett and Rosalie headed for a table in the far off corner. Me and Edward were the farthest behind.

"How does it feel to be back in high school so soon"?

"Well actually I wanted these years to be different"! Edward gave me a 'odd' look.

"What kind of different"?

"Well I was thinking about trying out for the cheerleading to mess with the squad"! Everybody at our new found table had heard that last little bitty bit of the conversation.

"YOUR WHAT"? Alice just about killed every living creatures ears right then! Everybody was still silent in the cafeteria so the yelling echoed. Me and Edward sat down. Well actually he sat in a chair and I sat on his lap, but you get the point.

"I just want these next few years to be different"!

"Well you sure didn't want take it slow. But I think you could do pull it off. I mean you got your figure back already so…no worries"! Well now I knew these next few years would be different now that everybody new that a I have a kid!

Well lets just see what the rest of the first day brings me and Edward!

* * *

High school…again Chapter 3

The rest of the day went fairly well. But that is probably because Edward is almost all my classes. Just those two classes were the worst. History was the worst though. All the kids that were in the cafeteria this morning, which had heard about me getting my figure back…yeah it was torture! I kept hearing things like 'you think its that one guy's…what is his name again…yeah, Edward'? I mean I'm fine when they are just talking about me but when you bring Edward into it…it just gets to be so unbearable! It was just as the bell rang for lunch and Edward was going to meet me at my locker, when a guy and a girl got in my way.

"Hi, I'm Sarah, and this is Damon"! I just gave her a 'I'm in a hurry look'. But sadly they didn't get the hint!

"We don't mean to be rude but…is it true, I mean about… you know"? I looked her right in the eye with my head held high.

"Yes, and it was well worth everything I went through"! I then shoved past them being extra careful not to hurt them, and went out the class room door.

2 seconds later!

"What was that about Bella"? Alice literally came out of no where!

"What do you mean"? I decided to play dumb for a minute.

"You know exactly what I mean, and stop playing dumb"!

"I just got tired of people gossiping and then they started bringing Edward into and I just couldn't take it anymore"!

"And what exactly did you go through anyway"? I looked at her like she was the dumbest person I had ever seen.

"Do you not remember, Edward pretty much going crazy, and all along the baby was breaking almost all my ribs and a couple others"?! she looked at me with I could really tell …pride! She started to walk off and looked over her shoulder.

"And by the way, I knew all along just wanted to see what you would say"! Then she disappeared completely out of my view.

* * *

Chapter 4

I saw Edward leaning against my locker talking to Renesmee, when I reached them Edward put his arm around my waist.

"Hey love, how were your 2 classes without me"? the sad part was he didn't even give me a chance to say anything! We were kissing for I don't know how long before we heard a loud throat clearing…Emmett! We stopped and looked at him.

"What, did you not see we were busy"? I didn't mean to have so much venom in my voice…I guess I was still a little dizzy.

"Yeah actually, and so did everybody else on campus"! I look at our audience that we had gotten. If I could blush I would have! I heard Renesmee walking off muttering of something that sounded like 'and they tell me no PDA"!

Chapter 5!!!!!!!

Well that was embarrassing don't you think…what a wonderful first day!!(note the sarcasm).

I had caught up with the poor excuse of a girl…the head cheer leader and had asked her if I could try out and she had said to meet her after school on the football field. I think my guinea pig really started running in my head and I took that as a good sign.

* * *

Alice handed me some soffee shorts and t-shirt. Edward was still driving me home so he was going to watch…why does he do this to me every time!!!!! Its like he is just waiting for me to fall flat on my face.

I started to take off my shirt and change when Emmett pulled up in his jeep and whistled at me…CREEPY!

"dude that's just wrong in so many ways…I mean she is your sister"

"thank you Jasper"! they finally took off and I changed and with Edward walked hand in hand to the field. I swear every time I come near these girls with Edward they don't even noticed.

"if your done staring at my husband I would like to try-out now"! Edward chuckled in my ear and went to sit in the bleachers.

"Yeah, okay just show me what you can do". Well…you asked for it.

By the time I was done they all had dumb founded looks on their faces. Priceless. I heard Edward whistle and the girls looked at me again dumb founded with nothing to say.

"well I guess I have no choice but to put you on the squad…ill get it to you tomorrow"!

With that Edward and me walked back to the car with smug looks on our faces!

PLEASE review!


End file.
